


I hope you dance

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Bunker, Dancing, M/M, Very AU, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know how to dance." He added after a while, not sure what else to say.</p><p>"It's not that difficult. It's easier if you have a partner who knows what they're doing, then you just follow the beat."</p><p>"Can you show me?" Cas blinked big blue eyes at Sam, reminiscent of Sam's puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Dean walks into the kitchen to see Sam giving Cas dance lessons and totally misreads the situation. Well, maybe misread the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you dance

"Why do humans dance?" Cas asked Sam one night as they worked on clearing away dinner. They'd watched Meet Dave because Dean thought it was hilarious, saying Cas was like Dave in mannerisms, and Cas had been captivated by the one dancing scene.

"Well, Cas, people dance for a lot of reasons. Um, sometimes it is to, um, seduce another, sometimes to tell a story. Sometimes it's to vent, or just to be close to someone else. Sometimes it's because of traditions or just for fun."

"Oh, why do you dance?"

"Oh, I, um, I don't dance often but usually it's for fun or if I'm with someone it's to be close to them." Cas was fascinated by the red rising in Sam's face.

"I don't know how to dance." He added after a while, not sure what else to say.

"It's not that difficult. It's easier if you have a partner who knows what they're doing, then you just follow the beat."

"Can you show me?" Cas blinked big blue eyes at Sam, reminiscent of Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, I, um, o-ok, sure." He stammered, face growing redder as he clumsily set dishes in the sink. "I just need to, um, play some music."

Once he found a station on the radio which worked and was playing soft music he moved in front of Cas.

"Um, here, put your hand in my hand, and you're other hand on my waist, no, uh, right here, ok? Now when I move back, move your left foot forward, ok?" Cas was struck by how close Sam was and by the warmth radiating from where Sam's hand was placed on his waist. He decided he didn't like the way his arm was inside Sam's and moved it to Sam's shoulder, much like the woman in the movie had hers.

"This isn't the way they were dancing in the movie." He noted after stepping on Sam's foot for the second time. Sam huffed a small laugh, warm breath hitting Cas's face, before answering ruefully.

"No, uh, we have different music and different reasons."

"What are our reasons?"

"For learning, of course."

"Oh, why were they dancing then?"

"To court each other and for fun." Sam smiled patiently, warmly, at him.

"How would we dance if it was just to be close? We are pretty close already." He was delighted to see the receding blush flare back to life on Sam's face.

"Um, well, here," he moved Cas's hand so that both of his hands were on Sam's shoulders then he tugged Cas forward by his waist. He slowed their steps so that they were swaying and slowly turning in a circle. Cas smiled and leaned his head forward, resting his cheek on Sam's chest. He moved his hands so they more looped around Sam's neck and felt Sam's arms loop around his waist, holding him close. They both danced in silence awhile just listening to the other breathe.

****

Dean walked into the kitchen, looking for more pie, and stopped dead in the doorway at what he saw.

Sam and Cas.  _Sam and Cas?_ They looked so- so  _in love_ and  _domestic._ He was happy, really he was, but God, he felt like he was intruding, _intruding,_ in his own kitchen. Well, the bunker's kitchen, but still. Public space.

Neither saw him, both had their eyes close, with dopey smiles.

He slowly backed out of the room, mind whirling. What the hell?

Since when were Sam and Cas a  _thing?_ How long had they been together?

Because that,  _that,_ looked like  _years._ Looked like  _marriage._ Like, like  _stability,_ and  _commitment._

He moved to his room, thinking over the past, trying to see if there were any signs.

Maybe a smile or two extra? They had weird stares, but Cas tends to do that. They talked a bit more, but Cas usually just asked a lot of questions,  _right?_

Maybe it was more recent? He dismissed that thought quickly though. What they had didn't look  _new._

****

The next morning Sam was having a hard time looking at Cas, although Dean seemed to be studying both of them. Cas was the only one who seemed unaffected, drinking his coffee while Sam made breakfast. After about the fourth thing Sam dropped when he looked at Cas, Dean decided he'd had enough.

"Cut the crap, you two. I know you're together." Sam immediately dropped the eggs he was holding and then started swearing under his breath as he cleaned up the mess. Once he finished he stopped and looked back at Dean.

"What are you talking about?" He gave an innocent grin.

"You two. I saw you both dancing together last night." Really? Did they think he was stupid?

"I was teaching Cas how to dance."

"Uh, huh. Sure looked like it." Dean drawled, glancing over at Cas who was staring at Sam, who'd begun to blush at this point.

"No really, I was. He was curious because of that movie you had us watch."

"You guys were awfully close for teaching someone how to dance." He arched an eyebrow, and Sam just blushed darker. Cas had set his coffee down at this point but he remained silent.

"He wanted to know how people who wanted to be close to each other danced." Sam defended. Dean laughed.

"Oh sure, that's what they are calling it these days. Look, Sammy, it's ok. I don't mind. I just wish someone had told me." He said earnestly, watching their faces.

"But we aren't together in that way." Cas spoke up, finally.

"It sure looked like you were."

"Because Sam is a good teacher." God could Sam go any redder?

"So you guys, really, aren't, uh, bumping uglies?"

"I don't understand that reference."

"It's a phrase, and no, Dean, we aren't." Sam sent a wistful glance at Cas, noticing that Cas was staring intently at him, a fascinated expression on his face.

"You sure? 'Cause right now Cas sure is eyefucking you, and I don't think you could act like you have more of a clumsy crush." Sam ducked his head and sent a hopeful glance at Cas who had frowned in confusion even as he stared at Sam.

All the while Cas was experiencing a peculiar tightening in his pants and a want for something yet he did not know what.

"Dean? Leave." Cas told him before getting up and moving towards Sam. Dean really didn't need more warning as he hightailed it to his room with one last parting comment, "Don't fuck on the table!"

Cas grabbed Sam's hips, pulling him closer.

"Do you want to be together?" Cas asked, moving his face close to Sam's. Sam's breath hitched and he whispered "Yes."

Cas crushed their lips together, quickly sliding his tongue in Sam's mouth and Sam just melted against him moaning. Soon Cas moved his hips against Sam's, feeling something that was kind of hard against his crotch. He let out a broken moan against Sam's lips. Sam grabbed his ass pulling him closer, rubbing against him.

"We should move to the room." He said hoarsely. Cas nodded before pulling away, practically pulling Sam to the room. Once there they locked the door and Cas pushed Sam onto the bed before straddling him. He began rubbing his hips against Sam's, grinding. Sam let out little surprised moans and gasps. Cas pulled at his shirt, tugging it off before Sam removed his.

Cas wanted to lick his way down that chest. He moved to kissing Sam's throat before Sam flipped them over, grinding his hips against Cas's harder, relishing the way Cas cried out. It didn't take long before Sam felt a wetness through his pants and his grinned as he sped up his grinding until his body shook, cumming in his pants.

He lay there for a bit pressing small kisses against Cas's lips but then his pants felt uncomfortable and he moved back, tugging them off. He smiled as Cas as he tugged his pants off as well.

He was happy to spend the night with his angel and he silently thanked Dean's poor communication skills and dancing for this moment.


End file.
